Zombies and Ice Cream
by Wincing The Night Away
Summary: Very random..Bella and Emmet have a bet, which involves if dead people zombies like ice cream. And Emmett wants to prove his statement... OOOOooo..and they eventually evolveve a maternal need to treat them like their own children. R&R again..very random..
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, very random...I know...But that's how I like it! Hope you do to!! Just another one of my I-was-bored stories so.. se what happenened!_

_Hope ya'll will enjoy this little story and please don't kill me if you don't like it! _

_Allrighty! XD_

_lots of love! Kjersti XD_

* * *

Zombies and ice cream

"I'll wear that as much as zombie's will eat ice cream! Which means ...NO way Jose!!" Emmett shouted at his sister who was trying to convince him in wearing a tight super pink low-cut tee shirt with flowers on it and super tight white pants. Alice growled at him. Bella was amused by the way they fought.

"Zombie's like ice cream, just as much as they can be allergic to flowers!" She yelled at him forcing the tee shirt over his head. But all Emmett had to do to make it all go away...was to flecks his arms muscles and the shirt tore apart.

"And zombies can't be allergic to flowers" Emmet growled, "Wanna bet little pixie."

Alice rolled her eyes "No thank you!"

Bella bit her lip, she had always wondered about that, if zombies liked ice cream. Her child hood dream drove her to do something she never would've done, if it hadn't been for the brilliant opportunity to figure it out.

"I want to bet Em." She whispered and looked over at Emmett's mad grin.

"Oh we're on, little Bells. I'll go wake one or two."

"NO WAY! You can't do that!" Bella screamed at her soon to be brother in-law, who was very amused by her temper. "They eat brains!" She cried, but Emmett was still smirking "And they eat brains!" she cried again.

"You wanted proof right. So here we go little missy!" Emmett shouted back and grinned.

"I'll prove to you little girl that zombies don't like ice cream!" He shouted and ran out the door, planning something mysterious and evil. Bella sat down on the couch waiting, not really wanting to admit, that she was very exited. And how the hell was Emmett going to wake the dead.

_..xxXHalf an hour laterXxx.._

"OH BELLA!" Emmett boomed and Bella looked up. "I've got someone here to see you!" Alice growled from the room next door, but didn't bother to come in, instead she went hunting.

Suddenly the smell of dead and rotten filled Bella's lungs, and she pinched her nose. "Emmett!" She cried "What have you done!?" The second she closed her mouth a half rotten man stepped in the front door fallowed by a grinning Emmett who was carrying half a female corpse. The male had half his face rotted away and his eyes were gone. His clothes were thin as spider web, and his left arm was missing and his neck was just bone. The female Emmet was carrying, had her jaw hanging up with thread and maggots half ate her eyes. And she was well half, no legs.

"This is Lorraine and this handsome fellow is Daniel." He said and grinned wider then before. Bella scowled at him, but was still very curious if they liked ice cream. She couldn't hide it anymore.

"I'll go get the ice cream!" She chirped and ran off to the kitchen. She got to bowls of the ice cream that wasn't her favourite, there was no way she was going to share it with the dead.

She skipped back out to Emmett and the zombies, who were trying to steal Emmett's hair. Emmett grinned when he saw the bowls of ice cream.

"Bring it on baby." He said and smirked. Bella stared at him in surprise.

"Did you just call me 'baby'..?" She asked and her eyes widened.

"Eh...no...give me the ice cream!" He ordered, and Bella did so.

They both watched in silence as the two zombies were eating the ice cream. Emmet couldn't believe it. They were enjoying it.

"_Gah...brain frwweezee..."_ Daniel mumbled and put his only hand on his head. Emmett and Bella's jaws dropped and so did Lorraine's; it fell to the ground and made an unpleasant noise.

"_Couwd I have mowe pwease?" _Lorraine asked after she had replaced her jaw.

"Oh look who's laughing now! You will shower in my awesomeness and drown my friend!" Bella shouted and danced her victory dance. She quickly stopped when she realized what she had done and blushed madly. Emmett scowled at her. She had won the bet.

"But they don't eat brains..." Emmett mumbled and they continued to watch the zombies eat ice cream

..xxXTo be continuedXxx..

Review? XD


	2. Lost at the zoo

_Discalaimer: I do not own any of the characters of twilight or twilight, but I do own Daniel and Lorraine! Lucky me XP_

_Hello people! I thought it was kinda fun writing of my dear beloved Daniel and Lorraine...so here's another chapter! Again...very random! I hope you'll enjoy it! Thank you to all you wonderfull people who reviewed the last chapter! Very much appriciated! Thank you!_

_Enjoy XD _

* * *

**Lost at the zoo**

Emmett was pleased how this had all turned out. Bella had in some way evolved a maternal need to treat them like her own children.

"No! Lorraine! Don't hit Daniel!" She shrieked like she was afraid he would die if she hit him.

"_But he stowe my ice cweam_." She whispered in a tense dead voice and smacked Daniel in the back of the head, making his eye fall out and drop down on his plate. Daniel, who hadn't noticed anything, stabbed his fork in his own eye and ate it. He swallowed and Bella could see the eyeball drop down from his mouth and down in his body, since his throat was gone. He moved the edges of his lips up and it looked more like a grimace then a smile, but Bella grinned back.

"Oh silly, you ate your own eye." She sighed stated and chuckled slightly, not feeling disgusted at all. Emmett walked over to Bella and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Were like one big happy family now…" He said and grinned.

"No Daniel! That's Lorraine's hand!" She shrieked and pulled Daniel away from Lorraine. Emmett stood there with a confused expression, how could Bella feel that way towards them. _Guess she has a thing for dead stuff_, he thought and chuckled darkly to himself.

"Hey Bella…" He started and smirked towards her, she looked up and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. "Wanna have some fun with the…eh…kids?" He said and grinned. Bella smiled and looked over at her 'children'.

"Yes, what do you think we should do?" She asked and quickly took Daniel's fork before he stabbed Lorraine with it.

"Ehm…we could go to the zoo." He said and chuckled internal." Yeah, let's go to the zoo!" He boomed and clapped his hands together. Bella's face lit up, not even concerning that her 'kids' were not very alive looking. She walked back to her 'kids' and told them the news, and was slightly disappointed with the feedback.

"_Bwaaa, bwaaa, bwwaaaa…"_ Lorraine continued in the background as Daniel had figured out how to pick his nose. Bella walked back to Emmett with a smile on her face.

"They'd love to, they just need some clothes!" She chirped, happy as can be. Emmett rolled her eyes.

Ten minutes later

"All dressed and ready!" Bella chirped and ran around making sure her 'kids' looked okay. She had barrowed some of Alice's most expensive designer clothes. When Emmett had tried to stop her, she had simply said: "My kids deserve the best."

"Let's go then." Emmett said exited, mostly because he was going to scare people with their scary 'children'. He thought for a moment and realized that he was their 'father' and felt and warm inside.

They were going to drive in Emmett's jeep, since Bella decided it was safest. Emmett agreed immediately, since he felt the same love for these dead ones.

"_Awe we dewe yet?" _Daniels asked in his husky dusty voice. Bella sighed and turned on music. They were all singing along with the song except Lorraine who meant she was to old for that kind of things.

After about 20 minutes of driving they reached to zoo. Emmett was so exited he ripped Lorraine out without unbuckling her seat belt, so her body snapped in two pieces. Bella began shouting at him and calling him names, but Emmett ignored her and put the two pieces of Lorraine, who was happy as a zombie going to the zoo could be, in the trolley, they had for some strange reason. Bella grabbed Daniels hand and pulled him along.

People stared at them and pointed, some even shouted. A little girl came over to Daniel while licking her way to big ice cream. Daniel had simply ripped the ice cream out of her hand and mumbled "_Ice cweam..hmm.."_ And the little girl had gone crying to her mother. The mother had quickly taken the girl away, running to her car, white with fear. Bella had given Daniel a glare, but he ignored it and continued to eat the ice cream, and she forgave him, since she loved him so much.

As they were going to pay, Bella had to let go of Daniel, to get her wallet and Emmett was busy teaching Lorraine about football. Daniel was gone in no time, before his 'parents' noticed anything.

"Shall we go?" Bella asked exited. And looked around her, trying to find Daniel, who was nowhere to be found. "DANIEL!" She shrieked and ran desperately around. "Emmett! Where is our son!?" She began crying and ran around desperately trying to find him. Lorraine was just laughing her dead emotionless laughter. Where was Daniel?

Bella and Emmett stared at each other "Ice cream!" She shouted at the exact same time, and in all their hurry to get Daniel, they forgot Lorraine, leaving her by herself…

..xxXTo be continuedXxx..

_OOOoooo_

_Review Please!_

_I will update this story when I feel inspierd...so got any ideas? They will be appriciated! Thank you for reading!_

_Lots of loveXD_


	3. True Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Lorraine and Daniel…lucky me :P_

_Thank you all so much for reviewing and extra thanks to xXKyle CullenXx__ who gave me this idea XD __I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

True Love

Emmett and Bella were running around, terrified that their 'son' was missing. Bella had her heart in her throat the whole time, and Emmett's heart was as always dead, though that didn't mean he wasn't worried. _This is all Emmett's fault, _Bella thought and scowled at 'the father of her children'.

Emmett noticed her glare and grabbed her arm, without having to use any force to stop his simple 'human wife'. She pierced her glare through his granite skin. Then her pale face turned white. Emmett saw her worried expression and immediately turned his head quickly around. _Where the fuck is Lorraine?_ He thought and glared at his 'wife'.

"Lorraine." They both whispered tense. Bella was minutes away from a heart attack, Emmett was only thinking he was. She began shaking, but Emmett grabbed her and stared into her eyes.

"I'll go get Danny, you'll find Lorraine." He ordered and ran of before Bella could protest.

Emmett ran as fast as he could without running suspiciously fast. He did look like he was in good shape, so he could run fast without having people getting suspicious. People were staring in awe and lust at him, making his ego bigger, like stares like that always did. Suddenly Daniels familiar reek crossed his way and the familiar scent of cat, well tiger to be more specific.

"Daniel!" He boomed and ran in the direction of the smell. Several people were screaming and some were even crying.

"Oh my dear lord of heavens! There is a man with the tigers!" A short chubby woman shrieked and grabbed Emmett's shirt and began to 'shake him'. She shrieked one last time and walked over the next brawny man she could find. Emmett gulped and ran over to the tiger pit. And of course, there was Daniel. Sitting on a rock, staring at the tigers, whining about not getting ice cream.

Emmett took a deep breath and ran around to the back of the pit, which was covered with trees, so there was no one there. He tried to call for Daniel, but he didn't listen, just continued to cry and mope for not getting ice cream. The tigers seemed to huddle in the corner furthest away from him, knowing he was dangerous. Emmett laughed to himself.

"Danny!" He whispered hoarsely, but he didn't winch a bit. He took another deep breath, and jumped gracefully down in the pit right behind a tree where no one could see him…except the tigers. The largest male roared in fear and pinned himself against the wall. The other tigers just stared confused at him, but quickly joined him, all wincing and crying. Emmett hissed lowly towards them and they all cried like kittens, he was enjoying himself a little too much.

"OH MY GOD!" He heard the chubby woman shriek again and he remembered what he was here for. He called several times, but still, Daniel didn't move an inch.

"You won't get ice cream if you don't come here this instant young man!" Emmett boomed and the entire zoo was silent. No even the monkeys next door or the hyenas on the other side made a squeak. Daniel looked up and met Emmett's furious gaze, he quickly popped up from the rock he sat on and walked towards Emmett, who was 'turning red'.

Everyone began chatting amongst themselves again and Daniel was soon forgotten. Emmett was amazed of how little they cared.

But only few seconds later, the crying began again. Emmett's mind wandered to Bella and Lorraine. And he was right.

Lorraine had seen the alligators and she had fallen in love. Not like 'children' usually do. She was madly in love with the youngest of the male alligators.

When Bella had gotten there, Lorraine was leaning over the safety fence calling for 'her loved one', "Oh you make my heart burn o beautiful soul' but with her terrible speech, it sounded more like "Oh you mawe my heaw bow o beauwoul souw" Bella was speechless. She felt the happiness of her 'daughter' but she could not face the fact that he was an alligator. She didn't dare break it up. For she knew what true love felt like...

Though when Lorraine had gotten to anxious to see her 'loved one' she had simply tipped over the edge, which had caused hysterics amongst the desperate housewives and so on. Bella had shrieked and was seconds away from jumping over the edge herself.

The second she was about to jump, Emmett grabbed her arm and pulled her back and catching her in his free arm, the one he wasn't holding Daniel's arm with…well… his arm. Bella gasped and smacked him in the head, only hurting herself more then him.

"You son of a bitch!" She shrieked and grabbed Daniel's arm. "IS THIS WHAT YOU FREAKIN' CALL PARENTING!" she cried and smacked him again. Emmett clenched his jaw.

"YEAH…WELL, YOU LET OUR DAUGHTER FALL INTO THE ALLIGATOR PIT!" He roared back, making every on around take at least ten steps back.

"SHE JUMPED!" Bella cried back.

"DOES THAT MAKE IT ANY BETTER!?" Their face were inches away from each other and Bella's face was purple.

"NO!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE SHO-" Emmett began and lowered his voice when an animal watcher came towards them with a very bored expression painted on his face. "-ing." Emmett continued in a lowered voice.

"May I asked you please to be quiet, there has been complains." The watcher mumbled with a very light teenage boy voice. Bella bit her lip to not laugh, but Emmett didn't care and roared with laughter. But they soon faded when they remembered why they were fighting in the first place. "Great." The boy muttered and walked away. "Freaks." He mumbled to himself when he walked away.

"How are we gonna get Lorraine up? And how are we gonna find Daniel?" Bella asked, seconds away from crying. Emmett wrapped his arms around her to sooth her, and suddenly the most brilliant idea popped his mind.

"I know just how…"

_..xxX To be continued Xxx.._

_Ooo, let's just say the next chapter involves a mountain of ice cream and alligators…maybe, that's up to you guys XD Don't you just love my strange mind…Just kidding…heh…_

_Please review!_

_Love you all!_

_Kjersti XD_


End file.
